A Witch Fight
by RedSnow1
Summary: Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver. Mais voilà, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour renoncer. Elle venait d'accepter un bras de fer avec le diable et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Puisqu'il voulait jouer, alors ils joueraient. Elle était prête, elle l'attendait. SwanQueen one-shot


**Bonjour a tous!**

**Voilà, c'est ma toute première histoire sur Once Upon A Time et la première fois que je poste depuis deux ans alors j'ai un peu le trac...**

**J'ai eu cette idée après l'épisode 3x16, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**

**Merci a miss K pour la correction, tu es la meilleure 3**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse!**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi.

Rien de tout cela n'aurait du arriver.

Mais voilà, il était trop tard. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, trop tard pour renoncer.

Elle venait d'accepter un bras de fer avec le diable et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

Puisqu'il voulait jouer, alors ils joueraient. Elle était prête, elle l'attendait.

Ce soir, il n'était plus question de pouvoir, ni de bien ou de mal. Ce soir, c'était une vie pour une autre, et l'un des deux devait périr.

Tuer ou mourir. Vaincre ou être vaincue. Le loup ou le mouton.

Elle était bien décidée à gagner.

Il le fallait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas les perdre.

Ils étaient sa faiblesse, mais aussi sa force.

L'ennemi venait d'abattre ses meilleurs atouts, a elle d'abattre les siens.

Il n'y avait plus de pitié maintenant.

_« Regina ? »_

_« Hmmm ? »_

_« Et si...»_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Et si elle gagnait ? »_

Ses pupilles émeraude brillaient d'inquiétude et de peur, ou peut être était-ce les larmes qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Elle frissonna un instant, repliant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Elle tremblait de froid, de peur.

Regina aurait voulu lui sourire, lui dire que tout irait bien, et qu'elle s'en sortirait, mais ce ne serait que des mensonges. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'issu de ce combat.

Peut être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ce visage lisse, ses yeux magnifiques et ce sourire adorable. Peut être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle sentait ce parfum envenimant, qu'elle pouvait toucher sa peau nacré.

Elle aurait aimé, à cet instant, la serrer dans ses bras, lui murmurer a l'oreille qu'elle tenait a elle pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser d'adieu.

Elle aurait aimé tout lui dire.

Mais elle avait peur, peur de tout gâcher, peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque…

Maintenant, tout cela périrait avec elle, toutes ses émotions contre lesquelles elle se battait depuis plus de trois ans.

Tout cela ne serait plus. Elle ne serait plus.

D'un geste timide, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant quand la malédiction de Pan menaçait et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

La brunette soupira, luttant de toutes ses forces contre les larmes.

_« Si jamais cela arrive… Alors je veux que vous partiez, Emma. Partez loin de Storybrooke, là ou elle ne pourra pas vous atteindre. »_

* * *

Huit heures sonnèrent. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, huit fois.

Et puis le silence se fit, pesant.

Son cœur se serra presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il était tant d'y aller.

Attrapant au passage sa paire de gant pourpre, Regina se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et tourmenté.

* * *

_« Où est-elle ? Où est ma sœur ? »_

La foule ne répondit pas. Ils avaient trop peur. Peur que cette sorcière aux pouvoirs imprévisibles ne se déchaîne sur eux, peur pour leurs vies et celle de leurs progénitures…

La voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois, froide et autoritaire, les poussant à se serrer un peu plus les uns contre les autres.

« _Si elle n'est pas là d'ici cinq minutes, je vous tueraient tous un par un ! »_

_« C'est moi que tu cherches ? »_

La sorcière se retourna, un sourire cruel sur son visage autrefois vert. Les mains sur les hanches, le diable la toisait d'un regard hautain et supérieur, rempli de haine et de jalousie. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient attachés en une sorte de chignon, caché par son chapeau noir. Sa robe était aussi sombre que la nuit, aussi sombre que son cœur, et des gants d'un vert vif couvrait ses mains.

_« J'ai presque finit par croire que tu t'étais défilée, soeurette »_

Regina gloussa, s'approchant doucement de celle qui prétendait être sa grande sœur, mais qui a ses yeux, n'était rien d'autre qu'une menace a son bonheur.

«_Moi ? Manquer une occasion de te détruire ? Jamais. »_

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, le bleu et le marron s'affrontèrent, cherchant à déterminer le faible et le fort. Mais aucune ne baissa les yeux, au contraire. Elle maintirent ce contact durant de longue seconde, voir même quelques minutes.

_« Qu'attends tu donc Zelena ? Tue moi. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie..»_

_« Mais qui a parlé de tuer ? »_

Le cœur de la mairesse manqua un battement.

_« Pardon ? »_

Le sourire cruel s'élargit un peu plus, laissant entrevoir des dents blanches et pointues.

_«Ce n'est ni de ta vie, ni de la mienne dont il est question Regina. Je ne veux pas te tuer, ou du moins, pas encore. Ce serait trop simple, trop rapide. Je veux que tu souffres, que tu sois anéantie si bien que tu viendras en rampant me supplier de t'ôter ta misérable et triste vie… _

_Tu ne mourras pas ce soir, chère sœur. Mais, un combat de sorcière serait bien plat sans enjeux. Alors le voici. Si tu gagnes, je m'en irais de ta vie et de cette ville. En revanche, si tu perds… »_

Il y eu un mouvement de panique dans la foule, suivi d'un cri. Les habitants s'écartèrent lentement, laissant place à un homme qui portait un sac sur son épaule. Elle reconnu la démarche boiteuse de et sa silhouette au loin et retint son souffle. Il ne semblait pas s'être rasé depuis quelques jours, et son visage portait encore les marques de la disparition récente de son fils. Un élan de pitié pour son ancien ennemi l'assailli subitement.

Il s'arrêta devant Regina, et balança le sac par terre avant de l'arracher afin de dévoiler le butin, puis s'éloigna, presque a contrecœur, pour se placer derrière la sorcière.

_« Non… » _Souffla la brunette, avant de porter une main a sa bouche pour retenir une plainte.

Devant elle se tenait Emma Swan, la sauveuse, ligotée, blessée et terrorisée. La prisonnière voulu crier, mais le bandeau qui couvrait sa bouche l'en empêcha. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient le long de ses joues éraflées et sanguinolentes, ses yeux, comme fou, restaient planté sur la mairesse, la suppliant de la sauver. Elle semblait si faible, si brisée.

_« Si tu perds, Regina, je la tuerais… »_

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était contraire aux lois des combats de sorcellerie. Seule la vie des combattante devaient être engagée…

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre des innocents en danger ! C'est contraire aux.. »_

_« Loi de la sorcellerie ? Mais ma chère, ces lois, c'est moi qui les aie écrite… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de les modifier. Bats toi Regina, bats toi, ou elle mourra. »_

La brunette se tourna une dernière fois vers la blonde, cherchant le courage nécessaire dans cet océan de jade. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle, la haine bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle avait envie de hurler, de tout ravager, de tuer celle qui avait osé mettre en péril la vie de cette femme. Cette femme qu'elle aimait.

Dans ses mains apparurent deux grandes boules de feux.

Le combat venait de commencer.

Regina sentit ses sentiments l'envahir, la contrôler. Elle laissa la colère s'exprimer, lança attaque sur attaque, mais a sa grande surprise, aucune ne parvint jusqu'à la sorcière, qui, amusée, déviait chacun de ses coups.

_« Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien pousser Regina Mills a se soucier du bonheur des autres ? »_ Déclamait Zelena. _« Pourquoi vouloir sauver cette Emma Swan ? »_

_Parce qu'elle était sa famille._

_Parce qu'elle en aurait fait de même._

Regina décrocha un des poteaux électriques et le lança sur la sorcière, qui dévia le coup une nouvelle fois. Alors, hors d'elle-même, elle s'avança d'un pas furibond et la gifla.

La foule retint son souffle.

Zelana passa sa main sur sa lèvre, la ou a présent, une longue traînée de sang avait coulé et souria. D'un geste du poignet elle envoya sa sœur contre une voiture, provoquant des explosions de vers.

La brunette se releva, tenta de riposter, mais cette fois ci, ce fut la vitre d'un magasin qu'elle rencontra. Le vers coupait sa peau, son visage était en sang, mais elle se débattait.

Elle ne cesserait de se débattre.

Pour Emma.

Pour Henry.

Pour sa famille.

Dans cette rue d'ordinaire si calme, volait a présent des boules de feu, des arbres, des voitures. On y entendait des cris de rages, des cris de douleurs ainsi qu'un rire malfaisant résonner dans chaque rue. La foule avait fuit, préférant se mettre a l'abri, laissant seules les deux sœur, le ténébreux et la sauveuse.

Celle-ci regardait avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, cherchait à se libérer de ses liens mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était obligée de regarder la mairesse souffrir sans aucune chance de pouvoir l'aider.

Des cris de rage s'échappaient de la gorge de la cadette, suivis ensuite par de faibles gémissements. L'aînée ne lui laissait aucun répit. A peine s'était-elle relevée de sa dernière chute qu'a nouveau, elle était renvoyée autre part.

Regina était à bout de souffle. Ses mains et son torse étaient douloureux a force de cogner contre le sol, ses genoux étaient en sang.

Elle se releva une nouvelle fois, et avant même d'avoir pu lever la main pour lancer un sortilège, son dos heurtait avec violence le cadran de l'horloge centrale.

Elle sentit les éclats de verre pénétrer dans la chair de son dos et cria de douleur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Zelena apparut, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Elle posa son pied sur l'épaule de la mairesse, accentuant la pression au sol, arrachant un grognement à la jeune femme.

_«Et bien, et bien… Que se passe t-il soeurette ? On abandonne déjà ? »_

Regina hurla de douleur, ou de rage peut être, elle ne savait pas trop. La sœur se mit à rire.

_«Il serait si simple d'abandonner Regina… Si facile. Pourquoi donc la sauver ? Elle n'est rien pour toi. Elle a volé ton fils, elle t'a tout prit ! Dit moi pourquoi… »_

_Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas ce sort là._

_Parce qu'elle avait toujours cru en elle._

_Parce qu'elle était tout pour elle._

_Parce qu'elle l'aimait._

Une larme roula sur la joue écorchée de la mairesse.

_Oui. Elle l'aimait._

A présent, la chaussure de Zelena était sur sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration déjà difficile. Elle étouffait mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de sa sœur. Elle refusait de mourir en lâche.

_« Dit le moi ! »_

Sa voix sifflait comme celle d'une vipère, et ses yeux étincelant brillaient de malveillance. Elle exerça la pression quelques secondes encore puis, voyant que cela ne servait a rien, la sorcière soupira d'agacement avant de renvoyer sa sœur s'écraser au milieu de la place.

Sonnée, affaiblie, celle-ci resta allongée sur le bitume humide, attendant la fin. Ses cheveux bruns étaient trempés de sueur et de sang, ses vêtements arrachés, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine…

Elle sentit une force se serrer autour de son cou, et une nouvelle fois, l'air lui fut interdit. Sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle se retrouva debout, face à sa sœur qui la maintenait à quelques centimètres du sol.

_« » _Siffla t-elle de rage.

Tel un pantin inarticulé, Regina se débattait dans le vide, gaspillant le peu d'air qu'il lui restait. Alors, presque inaudiblement, la brunette rendit les armes et murmura.

_« Je…l'aime. »_

_« Dit le plus fort, je veux qu'elle t'entende ! »_

_« JE L'AIME ! »_

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sous la forme d'un cri de désespoir, résonnant dans la ville entière. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait.

Zelena relâcha sa sœur qui s'effondra sur le sol, a genoux, a quelques mètre de la blondinette qui la regardait, choquée et perdue.

_« Je suis désolée Emma…Tellement désolée… Cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi… Je… Je ne voulais pas… »_

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, témoignage de sa faiblesse. Les mots de sa mère lui revinrent à l'esprit, ces mots qui avaient gâche sa vie. _L'amour est une faiblesse Regina._

Au final, peut être n'avait elle pas tord. Peut être était-ce vrai.

_« Je suis désolée… » _Répéta-t-elle.

De nouveau, et avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase, elle se retrouva face contre le goudron froid, son corps entier agités par les pleurs. Zelena s'approcha doucement, et murmura à l'oreille de sa petite sœur d'une voix calme.

_« Comme c'est émouvant ! La Méchante Reine a des sentiments pour la sauveuse. Quelle histoire touchante ! C'es vraiment dommage que tout cela se finisse avant même d'avoir commencé… Tu as perdu, Regina. Tu l'as perdue. »_

Et la sorcière s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille et poser. Elle sortit de sa ceinture la dague du Ténébreux qu'elle gardait soigneusement sur elle, sourit, et continua son chemin vers la blondinette.

_Non. Non. Relève toi, je t'en prie, relève toi !_

Elle n'avait plus de force, ses muscles étaient douloureux. Elle avait si mal.

_Tu ne peux pas la perdre, pas maintenant…_

Regina serra les poings contre le sol, et d'un geste lent et saccadé, elle parvint a se mettre a genoux.

_Je ne te laisserais pas m'enlever notre bonheur. Je ne te laisserais pas détruire ma famille._

Elle s'appuya sur le sol pour se relever, une toute dernière fois, grimaçant de douleur.

Chancelante, elle se trouvait a présent sur ses deux pieds, non loin de sa sœur qui lui tournait le dos, main au dessus de sa tête, la dague menaçant immédiatement la poitrine de la jeune femme.

_« Tant de potentiel…Quel gâchis » _Murmura t-elle.

Et alors, d'un geste rapide et vif, elle abattit l'arme sur sa victime.

Regina vit la lame plonger, lentement, elle vit ses yeux verts se fermer.

Il était trop tard.

_« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »_

Une lumière d'une blancheur éclatante se propagea alors dans toute la ville, aveuglante.

Et puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Tout avait explosé. Pare-brise, vitres de magasins, tout ce qui n'avait pas été détruit auparavant venait d'être ravagé par cette espèce de tornade blanche. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, rien, rien de plus que sa respiration effrénée. Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait fort, encore en attente d'un choc qui n'était pas venu. Confuse, Emma releva la tête et se figea, détaillant avec étonnement la lame miroitante de la dague figée a quelque centimètre seulement de sa gorge, effleurant la peau fine de son cou. Elle soupira de soulagement, soupire qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenu, puis hésitante, elle leva les yeux un peu plus haut. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était toujours vivante.

Zelena était toujours là, debout, tenant fermement l'arme dans ses mains, ce même sourire peint sur son visage blafard et…étrangement figé. Comme si, d'un coup, le temps s'était arrêté. Elle semblait être la seule à en être consciente.

C'était une sorte de seconde chance qui lui était offerte, une chance de partir, s'enfuir loin d'ici avant que la sorcière ne se réveille comme Regina l'avait désirée.

Regina.

Son cœur se serra en pensant a cette brunette qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout pour elle, qui était prête a se sacrifier. Elle la savait blessée, et peut être même gravement mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'elle. Pas un seul bruit. Ses yeux, inquiets, examinaient chaque parcelle du sol à la recherche de la mairesse. Elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin, n'est ce pas ?

Soudain, comme par magie, les lumières se rallumèrent et c'est alors qu'elle comprit.

Elle comprit pour quelle raison le poignard n'avait pas touché son corps.

A la place de la sorcière de l'ouest se tenait a présent une statue de granit grise, parfaitement sculpté et immobile. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, c'était cette silhouette allongée sur le sol, en chien de fusil, et cette main gantée qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Des gants de couleurs pourpres.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour. Elle commença à se débattre, cherchant désespérément à se débarrasser de ses liens afin de rejoindre la brunette. Soudain, une main l'attrapa fermement par derrière.

_« Cessez de bouger, Miss Swan, je vais vous aider. » _Murmura une voix dans son dos.

Gold.

Il venait de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même, il était libre. Libre du pouvoir de la dague qu'il récupéra avec empressement et s'en servit pour détacher la jeune femme. Il fit le tour de la statue, admirant sous toute ses coutures l'ennemi figée, puis d'un geste expert, il planta la dague dans la poitrine de la sorcière qui se décomposa en milles morceaux dans un bruit sourd.

A présent, elle ne ferait plus de mal à personne. C'en était fini.

La sauveuse, quand a elle, se précipita jusqu'à la brunette et tomba a genoux devant son corps inconscient. Elle posa délicatement sa tête sur ses cuisses, caressant sa joue d'un geste tendre.

_« Regina ? » _Murmura t-elle doucement.

Son visage était livide et ses paupières désespérément closes. Ses cheveux ébène volaient aux grés du vent, caressant sa peau blésée, et de ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappait un mince filet de sang. Emma prit sa main dans la sienne, mais elle était glacée.

_« Regina ! » _Répéta t-elle, secouant doucement l'épaule de l'autre femme.

Encore une fois, il n'y eu aucune réponse. Affolée, elle prit son pouls, mais celui-ci était faible, trop faible.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Et elle ne lui répondait pas.

Elle se mourrait doucement, et c'était de sa faute.

Emma laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues de porcelaine et cria pour que l'on lui vienne en aide. Elle cria plusieurs fois, de toute ses forces, mais seuls l'écho de ses pleurs lui revint. Personne n'osait s'approcher. Ils avaient tous trop peur. Ils étaient tous des lâches.

_«Non, je t'en prie… Ne…Ne me laisse pas… Ne me laisse pas seule… Ouvre tes yeux Regina, serre ma main… Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi…»_

_J'ai besoin de toi, de ton sourire, de tes yeux._

_J'ai besoin de toi, d'entendre ta voix, de sentir ton parfum._

_Parce que la vie sans toi ne vaux pas la peine d'être vécue._

_J'ai besoin de toi, Regina, parce que tu as fais de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui, et parce que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne._

_« Ne m'abandonne pas… Pas maintenant. Réveille toi, dit moi que tout va bien, que tout ira bien. Dit moi que tu m'aimes… Regina… »_

La blonde leva les yeux vers le ciel et vers l'orage qui se préparait, cherchant a rassembler le courage d'avouer a voix haute ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

_« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de personne aussi déterminée et bornée que toi. Tu es entré dans ma vie et tu as tout bouleversé sur ton passage, mes plus profondes convictions, mes pensées, mes rêves… Et je n'ai compris que trop tard que…Regina, tu es mon rêve… et…je t'aime. » _Admit-elle tout bas, fuyant des yeux ce visage bien trop pâle. _« Tu es ma fin heureuse. »_

Alors, hésitante, la blondinette se pencha vers la mairesse, se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent et s'arrêta. Puis, lentement, elle ferma les yeux ainsi que l'espace qui séparaient leurs deux bouches, et déposa un doux et chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres gelées.

Un essaim de papillon prit son envol à l'intérieur de son ventre à l'instant ou leurs peaux se touchèrent. L'amour avait prit possession d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, le visage toujours trempé par les larmes, elle sentit une faible pression autour de ses doigts. La sauveuse fronça les sourcils. Venait-elle de rêver ?

Elle lui répondit, serrant avec espoir sa main toujours glacée. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit une pression.

_«Regina…» _Murmura t-elle avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois sur le visage blessée de sa belle. Son baiser se fut plus pressé, plus sauvage. Elle captura les lèvres glacées dans les siennes, savourant leur goût sucré troublé par le sang. Et Regina répondit. Regina était vivante. Regina l'embrassait tendrement et ses mains caressaient ses cheveux, se plongeant avec délectation dans cette masse de boucle blonde.

Et lorsqu'Emma rouvrit les yeux, elle trouva deux pupilles noisette fixées sur elle avec étonnement et tendresse.

_« Regina ! » _murmura t-elle, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. _« Tu es revenue »_

_« Je ne suis jamais partie… »_ Répondit la brunette, essuyant les dernières larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son grand amour.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture et à très (très) bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.**

**Evil bisous !**

**RedSnow1**


End file.
